


You're beautiful

by FanFicReader01



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Dishonored 2 - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Other, i try to write another dishonored fic at last, minimal smut, wyman is nonbinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Emily and Wyman have a secret meeting.Post Dishonored 2/canon divergence/Au sort of?





	You're beautiful

As Wyman is readying themselves for the night, they get startled by a rustling sound at the balcony. A smirk gets displayed on their lips. Could it be? Still, cautious they take the kitchen blade with them as they approach the curtains in front of the door that leads to the balcony. Wyman’s quick with pushing the drapes aside to see who’s on the other side. A tall person wrapped in dark cloth is standing outside. Wyman doesn’t have to know their face to see who it is.

 Now the smirk of Wyman turns even wider. Their eyes light up to see their lover stand there in the rain. The sight leaves the young noble stunned until Emily starts gesturing wildly with her arms, asking to come inside.

 “I’m sorry, your Highness, I just got motionless by your utter beauty,” Wyman apologizes as they let their partner inside.

 “Oh spare me your chitchat and kiss me already,” Emily chuckles and her lover doesn’t have to be asked twice before she finds herself in their loving embrace. Slightly bruised lips meet unscathed lips.

 “It’s been too long huh?” Wyman asks, their mouth still close to Emily’s.

“You bet. Sorry for being later than expected. Some paper work came in-between,” the young woman sighs as she lets go of Wyman.

 “That’s alright. I’m just glad my beloved Emily is back safe,” they say. It makes their partner raise an eyebrow. “Well, the whole event didn’t leave me unharmed. I’ve gotten more scars than I thought,” Emily counters. Then she adds with a cheeky grin: “Wanna see?”

Wyman is quick to agree. They take their lover’s rained down cloak and hangs it on the coat rack to dry. The two lovers go to the living room of the small apartment where Emily settles in the armchair and Wyman sits down on the couch.

 

Wyman patiently watches and observes their lover as she peels off layers of clothing.

Emily walks over to her partner and proudly shows off her battle scars. Yet she also displays some discomfort and hurt by some of the scars.

 “Those clockwork soldiers did some severe damage,” she mutters as Wyman carefully lets their fingers brush over a rough, whitened ridge on Emily’s forearm.  

 “The metal soldiers?” Wyman guesses and their answer gets confirmed by a short nod.

“Hm…,” they murmur.

“Hm what? What’s on your mind, Wyman?” Emily asks. It makes her lover look up.

 “All those scars, my love. I can barely fathom what kind of harshness you must’ve endured to get all those. And yet, they kind of suit you, Emily. I must admit they do not make you any uglier,” Wyman replies, still admiring their lover’s body.

 “What do you say about taking things to the bed? It’s getting late, huh?” Wyman eventually suggests. Emily agrees without hesitation.

 

\--

 

Finally the two lay in each other’s embrace in Wyman’s bed that’s actually too small to contain two grown persons. But both don’t mind for these chances of closeness are a rarity these days.

 “My dear Emily.”

“My beloved Wyman.”

They share some soft kisses but soon those turn into heartfelt and passionate kisses. Wyman pulls Emily closer to them. “You’ve seriously built more muscles,” they notice as they can feel the strong back muscles shift underneath roughened skin.

Emily, however, doesn’t seem to pay much attention to her partner’s remarks as she’s basically attacking the bared skin of Wyman’s neck with her mouth, leaving visible hickeys for others to see the next morning.

 Eventually the two decide it’s become too hot between the sheets so they get rid of the remaining clothes.

 “I love you so much, Emily.”

“I love you back with an equal amount,” Emily replies before she rolls them around until she sits on top of her partner.

 “Always wanting to be the one in charge even in the sheets, huh,” Wyman smirks and gets a cheeky expression back in return.

 “Being in charge isn’t always that fun,” Emily rolls her eyes.

“I guess.” It gets followed by silence.

 

Now Wyman simply takes in the wonderful view that is Emily sitting on them, naked as can be and in complete honesty and vulnerability. It’s a sight not many people could ever witness, they think. It kind of pleases Wyman to know they’re the one of the very few people to see Emily like this.

 “You’re so beautiful,” Wyman sighs, making their partner blush. It looks cute on the Empress.

Emily’s skin is light, maybe a bit tanned from her stay in Karnaca but not as pale as Wyman’s own skin. And of course, her skin is more marked than Wyman’s. It makes quite a stunning contrast. It’s like a clash of cultures that have managed to exist together despite the differences.

 

Slowly Wyman’s hands trail over Emily’s legs, sliding up to her waist. They appreciate all the curves and sharper edges of their lover’s body with utmost care. Emily closes her eyes and indulges in the feeling. Then she takes Wyman’s hands in her own calloused ones and guides them to her breasts. Her partner experimentally squeezes, causing Emily to gasp in surprise. The gasp turns into a muffled moan when Wyman’s fingers brush over her nipples.

 After some more ministrations Emily finds her words again and chuckles: “Is it just me or have you become bolder, Wyman?”

 “You’ve told me to not be scared to roughen it up sometime, Ma’am,” they immediately reply. It makes Emily laugh and Wyman loves it when she does that.

 

They love it when Emily’s stoic mask cracks or completely falls off. When the corner of that thin line of her lips crooks and turns into a small smirk or a complete smile.

They love it when Emily can be herself and ease her nerves by laughing out loud.

And Wyman completely adores it when _they_ are the reason for the Empress to smile and laugh like that. When the stiff posture gets broken and her whole body just uncontrollably shakes from all the laughter caused by Wyman.

 

Ten individual fingers now frame Emily’s skin. Wyman’s fingers are like little ships exploring new waters and land.

New cliffs were the little bumps of bruises Emily had gotten by climbing all kinds of buildings that were totally _not_ meant to be climbed.

New crooks and canyons were the scars received in harsh combat against City Watch and metal soldiers.

All those scars formed a whole map for Wyman to explore. Curves, whole streams of stretchmarks, old faded scars or fresh ones. And where the little ships anchor, white or reddish marks are left on the weathered skin. A stunning beauty. Emily’s like nature: wild, free and untamed. Not even the strictest of rules could contain her and Wyman loved that about their partner.

 

“You’re beautiful too, Wyman,” Emily murmurs as she snuggles closer to them. The remark makes Wyman raise an eyebrow.

 “Don’t act surprised,” the young Empress chuckles and smooches her lover’s forehead.

“But I am. I mean… my body-,” they get shut up by a firm kiss on the lips.

 “Everything about you is irresistible. From your broad shoulders to your sharp hips, all the way down to your curvy, majestic legs,” Emily says. She lets her fingers slide over Wyman’s chest. The gesture goes down, jokingly poking a thumb in their belly button before Emily reaches for her partner’s legs.

Wyman hisses at the contact but soon manages to relax.

 “Every inch of you is perfect,” Emily says with a cheeky smile as she crooks her fingers, doing something rather pleasurable to Wyman who now gasps.

 “You don’t think I’m weird?”

“No? I think _I’m_ the weird one here, Wyman. I mean, I’ve been visited by a Whale God! I’ve fought against mechanical soldiers, I’ve seen Witches perform immoral rituals and I almost destroyed another Empire with my own hands.”

 “And yet, those hands manage to love and caress as well,” Wyman exhales with a smile.

“Yes. So, who’s the weird one, huh?” Emily smirks.

 “Maybe we’re both weird then,” they reply.

“Maybe,” the Empress shrugs her shoulders.

 “But I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Wyman eventually says and Emily couldn’t agree more.


End file.
